cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Mastery
Overview Soul Mastery is one of the patron powersets. These powers are only available to villains who complete Ghost Widow's Patron Arc. Ghost Widow will teach you how to corrupt and utilize souls of the dead to damage and hinder your enemies. Power Tables The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Arachnos Soldier / Arachnos Widow / Brute Corruptor Dominator Mastermind Stalker Powers The following are powers in the Soul Mastery powerset. Dark Blast A long range blast of dark energy. Deals moderate Negative Energy damage and reduces the target's Accuracy. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Consumption The dark power of the Netherworld allows you to tap the essence of your foe's soul and transfer it to yourself. This will drain Hit Points of your enemy and add to your Endurance. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Embrace You tap into the energy of the Netherworld to protect yourself from damage. This Dark Embrace shrouds you and grants resistance to Lethal, Smashing, Negative Energy, and Toxic damage. }} }} }} }} Dark Obliteration You hurl a large blast of negative energy that violently explodes on impact, exposing the dark power of the Netherworld to all foes near the target. Dark Obliteration can reduce the Accuracy of all affected targets. You must have one other Soul Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gloom Slowly drains a target of life, while reducing his Accuracy. Slower than Dark Blast, but deals more damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Moonbeam An extremely long range and accurate beam of Negative Energy that deals tremendous damage and reduces the target's Accuracy. This is a sniper attack, and like most sniper attacks, is best fired from a distance as it can be interrupted. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Night Fall Unleashes a cone shaped burst of particles from the Netherworld. All targets within the modest range of this power take Negative Energy damage and have a reduced accuracy. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soul Drain Using this power, you can drain the essence of all nearby foes' souls, thus increasing your own strength. Each affected foe will lose some Hit Points and add to your Damage and Accuracy. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soul Storm Like Ghost Widow, you will be able to summon the souls of your victims to do your bidding. Soul Storm enraptures a single target, holding them while their life-force is drained from their body. You must have one other Soul Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soul Tentacles You can create a cone-shaped rift to the Netherworld that allows the souls of the damned to slip into our reality. These Soul Tentacles will snare all foes within range, Immobilizing them while they drain their life. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Mistress Ghost Widow will assign a Fortunata Mistress for you to command. Arguably, the most powerful of the Fortunatas, these rare few have mastered numerous psychic abilities and have risen to the top of Lord Recluse's beautiful Black Widows. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Seer Ghost Widow will assign a Fortunata Seer for you to command. Fortunata Seers can glimpse moments into the future. They use this ability to increase the Perception of their teammate. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Widow Ghost Widow will assign a beautiful and deadly Blood Widow assassin for you to command. Her weapons of choice include wrist retractable mounted razors and darts, all tipped in deadly poison. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links }} Category:Patron Powers